


Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin Stud Muffin

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [17]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hi! It's not friday anymore, but if you still feel in the mood for a ficlet, I'd have a prompt for you: Either Harry or Eggsy accidentally using a pet name (maybe a bit cheesy or overly sweet and fluffy? So not just 'dear', more along the lines of 'honey-bunny'? ^_~) for the other at work and the reactions to that. Thanks for considering it! ^_^ Have a nice weekend!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin Stud Muffin

Harry sighed heavily, lifting his glasses to rub at the bridge of his nose and close his eyes for just a moment. He was exhausted. He’d been staring at video footage, with Merlin, Roxy, Eggsy, and Percival, for  _hours._

He hated these missions most of all, erasing themselves from video feeds and security footage. It was a tiresome job, but they had to be sure no one assumed they were anything but well-dressed tailors. Such was the life of a spy. 

Eggsy stood, “Tea? Coffee? Martini?” He offered with a yawn. 

“Tea would be lovely, Eggsy.” Roxy agreed as she stretched. 

“Make that two.” Merlin chimed. Percival cleared his throat softly, “Three.” Merlin corrected.

Eggsy smiled as he crossed the room, pausing behind Harry to give the man’s shoulders a gentle squeeze. “Anything you want, Harry?”

“A brandy.” Harry sighed, easing into the gentle squeeze, he couldn’t wait to get home so Eggsy could give him a massage…the young man had amazing hands.

Eggsy nodded and gave Harry a soft peck on the cheek before he started out of the room, “On second thought, just tea.”

“Sure things, Stud Muffin.” 

The nickname just slipped out before Eggsy could stop it. He blushed wildly, so did Harry, as the others in the room stared between them.

 _“Stud Muffin?”_  Merlin repeated with a slow smirk.

Eggsy blushed more, “I…uh…” He all but bolted through the door, leaving Harry to fend for himself, “Tea!”

Roxy giggled softly, trying her best not to of course…but it was so hard. 

Harry tried to ignore them all, but Merlin’s smug stare was reflecting in his glasses…and Percival’s stare was practically tangible. Harry could feel the heat rising up the back of his neck as he all but turned bright red. 

“It’s not funny!” Harry snapped.

“No, no, it’s not funny!” Roxy smiled, giggling, “It’s bloody adorable.”

Harry sunk a bit lower, oh this couldn’t be happening. 

“ _Stud Muffin?_  Really?” Merlin repeated, watching Harry blush brighter.

“It was his idea!”

“Somehow, I don’t think so…” Merlin paused,  _“Stud Muffin.”_

Harry groaned, “Merlin, I swear, if you use that on any mission, ever, I’ll hunt you down…”

“Sure, you will… _Stud Muffin_.”

Harry stood abruptly, making for Merlin, who was already up and running with a laugh. Percival gripped Harry’s sleeve, holding him back from giving chase.

“Now, now, there’s no need to be uncivil about this. Merlin’s just having his fun…”

Harry sighed, rubbing his hands over his face, “You’re right…of course you’re right…”

“Of course I am… _Stud Muffin!_ ” Percival bolted after Merlin with a laugh as Harry lunged for him. 

Harry nearly knocked over Eggsy as he rushed after his two giggling friends. “That’s it! You’re both dead!”

Eggsy frowned, blushing as he watched Harry give chase. Roxy joined him in the doorway and carefully took one of the teacups from the tray Eggsy held.

“Do you really think he’ll kill them, Rox?”

“Who? Oh, no,  _Stud Muffin_  would never do that…”


End file.
